


Unspoken

by Anonymous



Series: Someway To Be Myself [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fairy Godmother Queenie Goldstein, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Legilimency, M/M, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From an early age, omega Queenie Goldstein has heard the desires of those around her.  Sometimes, it's within her power to give them what they want, and occassionally she does.





	1. Tina

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy story set in my ABO universe - Queenie's chance to be a fairy godmother

Queenie was fourteen years old, her blond hair falling in waves to her midback. Her legilimency was exceptional, but she had learned to hide it. She was developed for her age, her long eyelashes and cheeky smile meaning that half of the alphas in Ilvermorny were after her.

But she shared a room with Teenie, and that meant she knew she was safe. Her older sister was her protector and her best friend, and kept the other students away by threatening to tear anyone who touched Queenie without her permission limb from limb. Queenie didn't mind. She found it funny, how her sister would launch in to defend anyone who needed it, how Tina would protect her without even thinking of it. 

"You do need to calm down a little Teenie." She teased as she braided her sister's dark hair. "I don't mind the boys talking to me. I kinda like it."   
"You have no idea what they want to do to you Queenie."  
"Course I know silly. I can read it in their mind and in their eyes. But they ain't going to get a chance to do it. Anyone tries something, and I'll threaten to let their greatest secret out. They back away when I do that." Queenie carefully spelled some ribbon into flowers, and settled them in her sister's hair.  
"There you go." She waved her wand, and called the mirror over. "Pretty as a princess. Any boy would wanna ask you to the ball."

Teenie looked a little nervous, and Queenie heard her thoughts loud in the silence of the room. Sh paused, and then smiled brightly. "Any girl would either .."  
"You don't mind?" Tina asked, and Queenie shook her head. She felt the terror that filled her sister's thoughts giving way to hope that she wouldn't be hated, and an overwhelming sense of relief.   
"I don't mind at all." She promised. "Now, I need you to do my hair."

***

Tina stepped out with a couple of the omegas that Queenie knew. She spent a couple of months dating a girl in Thunderbird who was in Queenie's year, but eventually it didn't work out. Tina started training to be an auror, and Queenie passed her exams. She didn't get exceptional grades. Didn't particularly want them. Her focus was on some of the alphas in the school, and her friends. She stepped out with a few of the guys, but it never got too serious.

She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to bond. Even when she got older, and the parties started serving fizzy shots of giggle water, she was clear on that. Sex was fun, sex was great. But whoever she was sleeping with would let her into their thoughts, and that would chase her away. She was seen as the kind of omega you messed around with, not the kind you mated, and she heard that in thoughts often enough. People would look at her and think she was beautiful, and that was all they cared about.

Eventually she joined MACUSA, making tea and fetching and carrying in the wand permit office. It wasn't a challenging section, but there was an omega deputy in charge who was a sweetheart, and who was too busy day-dreaming about his husband to send a glance her way. She got to bring the aurors coffee, and that meant she met all the people in Tina's stories.

Teenie always smiled whenever Queenie waltzed in carrying a tea tray, and that never failed to brighten her day. Abernathy would comment on her dresses and say how nice she looked, and when he said it there was no double meaning, no insincere perversion hidden in his words. 

She got home earlier than Tina, but that meant she could make a start on dinner, floating the food to the table as her sister stepped through the door. One day Tina's smile was brighter than normal, her mind drifting. A sense of warmth and comfort flowed from her, and Queenie smiled, glad her sister was happy.  
"You found a new omega?" She asked softly, startled as the mental walls her sister built but rarely used all slammed into place.  
"Leave it." Tina muttered, eating. The rest of the evening was tense, and Queenie went to her bed feeling conflicted. She knew Tina was happy. After years of Tina dating girls it wasn't a surprise. She wondered who the new woman was.

Tina wasn't going to say, and to Queenie that meant it was time to investigate for herself, and prove to the world that Tina wasn't the only clever one. She followed her sister, taking up coffees and watching her at lunch time. She asked around and tried to listen in, but no one was talking. No omega was joyously walking around the office the way they normally did when they had found themselves a new mate. 

The answer came when she went to bring Director Graves a coffee. The alpha was sitting at his desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork, the president beside him deep in conversation. She paused there for a moment, holding the tray, unsure where to put it down.

"Miss Goldstein?" The President spoke, and she nearly jumped, startled her name was known.   
"Yes ma'am?"  
"I do hope you can speak to your sister about our conversation yesterday." The president had thick mental walls but for a moment Queenie felt warmth from her as the President gazed into her eyes and let the barriers drop for a second. Queenie nodded and scurried away, shock across her features.

"So, this lady you've got an eye on?" She asked Tina that evening. Tina shook her head.  
"Leave it Queenie."  
"I want to know. They're in MACUSA right?"

Tina glared, but Queenie tried to hold her gaze. It took a moment but Tina's resistance dropped, and Queenie was met with a sense of anger and self-disgust, the emotion of someone who had hoped that they could hide what they felt.

Then, after a second, an image of the President floated into view, along with Tina's shame.  
"She's an alpha." Tina whispered after a moment. Queenie reached out and squeezed her hand.  
"She is. And she likes you."  
"The President couldn't date another alpha. It's not proper-" Tina protested, squirming a little. Queenie arched an eyebrow and shook her head.  
"Teenie. You could be happy with this. Don't... don't throw it away over worries about what other people might think."

"You're too good at this." Tina protested, but she smiled as she spoke, so Queenie suspected she didn't really care as much as she made out.  
The next day, when Tina came home late with the brightest smile Queenie had seen in months, she knew that Tina didn't mind at all.


	2. Abernathy

Queenie liked her job. The Wand Permit Office was looked down upon by most, seen as somewhere where useless airheaded omegas could be of some use to society. But she liked helping, liked the gossip, hearing the thoughts that drove America's finest. Liked carrying the tea trays and passing notes, seeing what the beating heart of MACUSA was like. Loved that she wasn't expected to work too hard. (Tina had decided since her demotion that she needed to work just as hard for the WPO as she had for the aurors, driving the entire department mad. Luckily she sometimes sneaked off to try and see what was happening with the Second Salem group, so the rest of them could relax.)

The head of the department was an alpha named Stephen McAllen, and he had worked with the obliviators until he'd been demoted for interfering with some no-maj omega and then obliviating them. In his first week on the job he'd made a pass at Queenie. She had looked at him, and said one sentence.  
"Not if you were the last alpha in America."

That was the last sentence she said to him. There was an ongoing agreement with all the Wand Permit Office omegas - they all ignored McAllen. Any problems, any queries, they would take to one of their own. Herbert Abernathy was an omega, and he was a sweetheart. He was one of the things Queenie liked most about her job.

Walking through the rest of MACUSA, she heard a range of thoughts. She heard anger and upset and affection, she heard her sister's dirty daydreams about the President (and heavens she hoped they were just daydreams and she wasn't getting a view of her older sister's last relationship). Abernathy was different. He was happily married to one of the Obliviators. Jesse had worked for a family of trappers out West, until he decided he was better at hiding what was happening from No-Majs than he was at capturing the thunderbirds and the like that they would harvest ingredients from. He'd been home educated, unlike Abernathy who had attended Ilvermorny, but the two of them had been besotted since they first met. Abernathy didn't daydream about his heats. He dreamed about cooking beside his husband, about walking hand in hand down the beach and cuddling up on the sofa. It was a quiet, soothing thought. 

When Queenie was tired, she would listen to his thoughts sometimes. Occasionally it was just so sweet, she wished that they would have the occassional argument to quiet the constant sense of joy. But she would have been sad if Abernathy ever wasn't himself. 

***

Tina sighed, resting her hands on the files in front of her. She was glaring so hard at the papers that Queenie suspected she was trying to set them on fire with her thoughts.  
"You got something wrong Teenie?"  
"Why have half the directors of different departments not filled in their licenses properly? Or the Obliviators? They really should know better and they don't fill in the damn forms. I wish I knew why."  
"Because they're stupid." Queenie smiled at her. "You want me to give out replacements when I do a tea run?"  
"That'd be good." Tina agreed.  
"Queenie?" Abernathy called out from his own desk. "Could you give Jesse a note if you're going past there?"  
"Course I can sweetie!" Queenie answered, going to make the tea. "You guys doing anything special tonight?"

Her mind filled with images of cuddling on the couch, as her Abernathy read poetry and Jesse ranted about the newspaper, pausing every so often to give him gentle kisses.   
"Nothing special." He answered, a faint hint of a blush on his face. He picked up a note and began to write. The words floated through her mind as he wrote them.  
 _Darling Jesse, I hope you are having a good day. I can't wait to be in your arms tonight. I'm going to get some lunch later, can you let Queenie know if you want any? Yours, Herb. x_

Queenie tried to hide her smile as she took the note.

***

Queenie stared down at the pile of work that was on her desk. She couldn't focus - there was an underlying tension that was floating through the Wand Permit Office, and she couldn't work out the source. 

Tina was frustrated that her research into the Second Salemites wasn't bringing any results. Most of the others were bored. But someone was worried. Queenie might not have cared much about her job, but she cared about her colleagues. If someone was distressed, she would want to find a way to reassure them. She walked past the rows of desks, trying to hear whose thoughts it was that were distracting her.

Melody was fine, Charlotte was worrying about her oldest son, Samantha was tired but otherwise alright. She approached Abernathy's desk, and she heard nothing. None of his normal daydreams.  
"Hello Mister Abernathy!" She greeted him. "Are you having a good day today?"

"Yes thank you Queenie, you?" He answered, as underneath she could hear his thoughts, quiet now. _Can't be found out, Jesse will be so angry, didn't mean to._  
"I'm alright thank you!" She grinned. "You just looked kinda down." She frowned. Normally if an omega was worried it was because they'd fallen pregnant unplanned, but it didn't seem like Jesse Abernathy would be anything other than delighted at having a child. 

"Up to anything nice this evening? I'm going up to the Obliviators if you need any messages run up."  
"It's okay thank you Queenie." For a moment she caught a glimpse of a dark skinned man with kind eyes in his thoughts. She stumbled slightly. There was no way that Herb would cheat on Jesse. But Abernathy's thoughts were loud _Shouldn't have done it it's stupid he'd be so mad_.

"Mister Abernathy?" She called out. "You sure you're okay? You look real upset."  
"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just... just got a bit worried after..." He sighed. "Queenie, you're good at knowing what people are thinking."  
"I guess?" She answered with a giggle. He smiled at her fondly.  
"You think Jesse would forgive me if I messed up?"

"He loves you a lot Mister Abernathy. He always smiles when he gets your notes. Whatever it is, you two are happy together. You got to tell him."  
Abernathy looked uncertain, but nodded.  
"You think you could come with me Queenie?" He asked. "It's..." He swallowed. _Can't go alone too afraid he'll be so upset what if he doesn't like you any more_  
"Course I'll come with you Mister." Queenie smiled. "I couldn't let you go if you're this worried now, could I?" She stood up and smartened his tie, walking with him to the Obliviators' office.

As he walked the worry got louder, until it was almost deafening. Herbert wasn't focusing enough to speak, barely even realised as they walked into the office.  
"Mister Abernathy?" Queenie asked as she distributed the tea. "Could we have a word with you?"  
"Course doll." Jesse answered, standing and turning towards them. "Herb?" He asked softly. "You... you look upset, oh baby..." He walked over and carefully picked up Herb, lifting the smaller man in his arms and guiding him to a private room. He paused in the doorway, and smiled. "Miss Queenie, you're here to talk with us right?"

All that Queenie could feel from Jesse was his concern. There was no anger there, just love and affection for the man in his arms.  
"What's up Herb?" Jessie asked, settling on the desk with Herbert Abernathy still in his lap, signalling at the free chair for Queenie to sit down. Queenie smiled up at him after a moment.  
"He's just worried." She mumbled. 

"I was... I thought, oh... I'm sorry..." Again, Queenie got the image of that kind face.   
"What happened Herb?"

"I..." He started, and then sighed. "I was... well, I needed a new pen because Goldstein - Tina, not Queenie - stole my last one. So I went into the stationery shop down the street from that diner you like."  
"Uh-huh?" Jesse was rubbing his hands over Herbert’s back to calm him.  
"And I got talking to a guy in the shop. His name's Thomas, and he knew all about pens. He let me try about a dozen of them until I found the perfect pen. He asked about my work and I said I...said I did a lot of filing, and... he said I was cute."

"Uh-huh?" Jesse frowned a little, curiosity warring with a lot of concern. "You're scaring me Herb."  
"Well that's it." Herbert answered. "He said he'd let me know when he gets some new pens in. And he said he looked forward to seeing me."  
"And?"  
"And he's a no-maj?" Herbert answered, confusion replacing his earlier terror. "We aren't meant to fraternise. And you're an obliviator, you can't have your husband making friends with no-maj's-"  
"I don't think anyone's going to care about your little stationery habit." Jesse answered. "But let me know where he is. Need to get you a nice notebook for your birthday, maybe your friend can recommend one."

"But Rappaport-"  
"Did you mention magic?" Jesse asked.   
Herbert Abernathy shook his head.   
"Then we don't have a problem." Jesse turned his attention to Queenie.  
"Thank you Miss Goldstein. He's such a silly one sometimes." Jesse pressed a kiss to Herb's forehead. "I can look after him for now. Can you tell the rest of your department he's taking a break for a little while?"

"Of course sir." Queenie answered. As she left, she felt an overwhelming wave of love and relief passing between the two of them. Things were back to how they should have been and she got back to her desk with a smile.

Until she noticed the pile of ash on Tina's desk.


	3. Director Graves

Even before she had begun working for MACUSA, Queenie had heard of Percival Graves. The man was well known for being one of the top alphas within MACUSA. He was a hero, his name familiar to all American wizards even before he became head of the Department of Magical Security. He might have been a little thin for an alpha, but he was a spectacularly talented duellist, and utterly devoted to his work.

He had long been the topic of speculation by individuals surprised to see that Percival Graves had no omega mate, with some speculating that he was impotent, or that he was one of those who was only attracted to other alphas. Queenie didn't join those conversations. He was a war hero, and he was a skilled man. She had been among those surprised by his lack of a partner when he was undeniably attractive, but she didn't pry. Anyway he was a powerful occlumens. If he didn't want you knowing something, you wouldn't know.

What was surprising for her now was that he could hear his mind was filled with concerns, several of them focused on Newt Scamander, his rescuer and perennial bane in the lives of MACUSA's auror department. That and the thought of pregnancy. It seemed his barriers were a little lower than they should have been, and what he was broadcasting was his own fear and awareness about Newt. He kept thinking about Newt, and about a baby, and Queenie tried to stop herself from beaming. If Newt and the director were going to have a baby, that truly would be wonderful. If they weren't, and instead the director was willingly taking on the task of caring for another man's child, then they had proof that the director really was the kind man that his own team insisted he was.

She wondered how the two of them had got together. It would have been easiest to ask Newt - he had a habit of broadcasting whatever it was that he didn't want someone to know, managing to think louder than almost anyone she had ever met. But she didn't want to put pressure on them when they seemed to be trying to hide their relationship. She was fond of Newt and didn't want to upset him.

She made her way to the aurors' office wheeling a tray of coffee that she planned to use as an excuse, but her real purpose was to question her sister for information about the whereabouts of Misters Graves and Scamander. 

Pushing open to the door of the aurors' office with her coffee cart, her eyes were drawn to the sight of Newt sitting down at the table by her sister. Her sister was smiling, and if Queenie closed her eyes she could hear her sister's gentle reassurances as she spoke to him - there was nothing to fear here. Her sister's voice was level, and Queenie knew that she trust her always. Tina Goldstein could always be counted on to do what was right, even when doing what was wrong would be simpler for her. 

She turned her attention to Newt. He was bent over the desk, but the air around him seemed to shimmer slightly around his waist. He was using a glamour then. She walked over and smiled, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.  
"Congratulations," she murmured when he looked up at her. He nodded and swallowed, and she got a sudden image of Grindelwald before Newt shot up the mental walls that Tina had been teaching him to create.

Queenie was careful to hide her flinch. Whatever Grindelwald had done to Newt, he was safe now. She smiled sympathetically and cuddled him for a moment, and he nodded.   
"Thank you," Newt whispered after a moment. She flashed a smile and stepped away after a moment.  
"We're always going to look after you Newt," she promised, and Tina nodded with a smile. It all seemed that easy at that moment - they were together. She gave Newt some tea and Tina a coffee, before hurrying off to find Director Graves.

Director Graves was in his office, but he glanced up as she walked in with a cup of hot coffee ready for him.  
"Thank you Miss Goldstein."  
"I just saw Mister Scamander," she told him as she handed over the cup. "Don't worry, I won't tell, but congratulations sir."  
Director Graves frowned for a moment, his lips pressed together in concern.

"I just hope he won't regret it," Director Graves murmured. "He's a kind man, but I don't know how well he'll cope. A child is a lot of work."  
"Newt's used to taking care of the creatures," Queenie pointed out. "It's a lot of work for him, but he'll manage, and he's not on his own. You're there to support him."  
"I just wish Grindelwald hadn't." Director Graves voice trailed off.  
"I know," Queenie agreed. "But Newt is a stronger man than one would expect. He might make a success of this - if anyone is going to, it'll be him."

"He will." Director Graves agreed, and there was a flash of a smile.   
"Anyway, you and he ...well, congratulations. Newt passes convincingly."  
"The glamour was his idea," the Director agreed. "He thought it would get people talking faster than just being pregnant."

Queenie frowned a little, trying to understand his point. Newt wanted everyone to discuss him being pregnant. And that implied that he wasn't. But the Director was still worried about the child. Newt had always smelled like an alpha to Queenie, but there was something different in Director Graves's scent.

What had happened suddenly hit her with chilling clarity. Newt was feigning pregnancy to hide the fact that he and the Director were expecting a child. One carried not by Newt, but by Percival - for all that he looked like an alpha, for all that he was an alpha, in this one way he wasn't. She swallowed, and nodded her head.  
"He's probably right." She gazed into Percival's eyes and after a second he glanced away. She reached out and patted the Director's arm. They both knew. 

"Newt's a natural mother," she told him. "And I think you'll make an excellent father. People will be amazed sir, they never thought you'd settle down and find an omega for yourself."  
"Thank you," the Director murmured, and for a moment his occlumency barriers dropped. In their place was an overwhelming wave of gratitude and thankfulness. She nodded, and smiled as the barriers were put back into place.  
"If I can help either of you in any way, just let me know sir. I care about Newt."   
"Thank you Goldstein."

Queenie paused for a moment, and then held a hand out towards him.  
"May I hug you sir?"  
The Director nodded, and Queenie reached out, wrapping her arms around him.  
"You'll be a good father sir," she told him with a smile, and she returned that smile with a squeeze of his hand before carrying on with her rounds.


	4. Newt

Newt was a strange individual, even amongst those that Queenie called her friends. He was shy and delicate, but he was an alpha. Simply an alpha who gave no care to their identity, who was equally happy to be mistaken for an omega. He cared little for humans aside from a select few, and instead his attentions were focused on the dozens of creatures he shared his life with. She was glad she knew him, regarded him as a true friend, but even reading his mind Queenie would not have said she understood him.

She understood the woman in the photograph, the one that Newt still carried - she was a familiar person, in nature if not in name. She had wanted to change Newt, to make him into something she could use - and Queenie had met dozens of people like that over her life. People who saw a pretty little omega with wide eyes and a shy smile and thought that she would be good in their bed - as long as they could stop her thinking. Girls like her didn't exist to think, and in this woman's thoughts nor did Newt.

Newt admitted what had happened with a voice full of shame. He was hurt that he had fallen for her lies, that he had been willing to give her anything and everything she wanted, and how heavily it had cost her. But Newt moved on. Even deprived of his greatest wish, knowing he could never be a parent, he had found other ways to care, and that silent strength left Queenie in awe of her odd friend.

Newt didn't even seem to realise the admiration that Queenie held for him, just smiled at her shyly and thanked her. His thoughts were always racing, planning things that his creatures might need and worrying about the few humans he cared about. He worried a lot about Jacob, occassionally concerned that Queenie would find out that he wasn't born as a man, and then panicking more at the thought he might have revealed his friend's secret.

She had had to reach out and put her hand on his arm to calm him down before he made himself sick, and the smile he gave her in response was as brilliant as it always was. 

When Newt had chosen to be 'pregnant', to allow the world to see him as an omega and ensure that Percival had been able to continue living as an alpha, she had been happy for him. He'd seemed so pleased that day, when she had congratulated him. 

It was only in the days after that he had fallen quiet. A week or so after she had discovered the plan, Newt seemed to have pulled away from everyone, spending more time than ever in the case. She was worried that there was something seriously wrong, but didn't know how to catch him or gain an admission of what was happening. Every time she tried, the mental walls just slammed back into place with enough force to leave her dizzy. 

She needed to confront him about it directly, to ensure that he didn't get the chance to hide behind the walls. If she asked him outright, he might tell her. She made up her mind to catch him that evening, when she had finished with her work for the day.

When she planned to find him, she instead found that he knocked on her door. She opened it quickly, startled by the man she saw. Newt's eyes were red, and his dragon was perched on his shoulder squeaking pathetically. Newt looked as though he might be sick.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked gently, walking over to prepare Newt some tea - she had previously kept coffee, but after Newt had arrived she was careful to keep some tea on hand for him. She guided him into a chair - he needed to sit down. As soon as he was seated, the dragon was clambering about in his hair.

Normally, people were easiest to read when they were hurting, but Newt was hurting so badly that she couldn't break through the fear and pain to find out what was wrong.   
"Is Mister Graves okay?" She swallowed. "Is the baby?"

Newt crossed his arms across his stomach, and whimpered softly.  
"I don't know how to do this," he whispered, shaking. "I haven't... I haven't learned-"  
"You've looked after all those little baby creatures sweetie," Queenie reminded. "You're a real good mom to Bipsy there for a start, and your brother told me that you've always been taking care of the little hippogriffs-"

Newt nodded, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.   
"Humans though... I've never been good at people Queenie, and a baby... babies need so much care, what if I can't..." He shivered. "Percival can't help any, it isn't his role. I'm meant to be the mother, and that means... that means I need to do it. What if I can't?"

"You'll be a natural," Queenie tried to reassure him. He nodded, but the uncertainty still shone in his eyes.  
"I haven't had any of the classes," Newt mumbled. "I mean, omegas, you...you know this stuff."

Queenie thought of classes with Mrs Georgina, a lovely Southern woman who seemed to have a dozen children, one normally tied to her apron strings as another cuddled up against her. The alpha students like Teenie were off duelling, and the omegas were learning how to raise their children.

Queenie had been a good student, even though she wasn't particularly interested - even then she'd known that she wasn't the sort of person that would have a long term relationship. Newt would have been stuck learning how to duel, and how to provide for his omega and children in other ways. Things like feeding a child, or playing with them, would never have been shown to him.

Queenie reached out for him and smiled.  
"Oh silly, you got yourself worked up about that?"  
Newt nodded, and she cuddled him tightly.  
"You think at all? I was in all those classes, and I know what to do. I even have my book somewhere, '101 Spells for the Stay-at-Home Omega'. You can have it?"  
"Really?" Newt asked, and there was hope now, the fear dropping away. His relief was nearly intoxicating.  
"I promise, I'm happy to teach you. And you're going to be a good momma Newt, I just know it." She leaned in and embraced him, and he hugged her back, his shoulders shaking slightly with relief and emotion.

"You get yourself worried like this Newt, you gotta tell me. I can't fix it if you don't... And I know Jacob and me would love to look after the kid any time you need a bit of a break."  
"Thanks." Newt nodded, and hugged her again.   
"Any time." She smiled at him teasingly. "Us omegas have to stick together right?"


	5. Credence

Credence had been a difficult person for Queenie to understand, though he had been easy for her to get close to. He was a kind soul. That shone through, even when he was in pain, but like Newt he felt too much for his thoughts to be clear. While Newt's pain was a terror of being alone, Credence's was an anger, digging into himself and into those around him, disgusted by his own weaknesses. Initially, the monster within him had swirled close to the skin, and there were times where it was louder than he could be. She had tried to hide her pain when she was near him, but he always looked at her with a sense of heartbroken understanding.

But he slowly calmed. He liked spending time with her, liked watching her cook and being given simple tasks to help with. Theseus had said he had begun to teach Credence magic now, and she hoped that soon Credence would be confident enough to work with her on their meals.

Credence's desires, his dreams, were heartrendingly innocent. The young man, who in many ways was still a boy despite his child, despite the pain he had endured, wanted for so little. Mostly his concerns were for his sister and daughter. But occasionally fragile wisps of hope would escape his thoughts, and she got visions of him getting the chance to wear the same beautiful dresses he saw omegas in, saw him managing to keep a happy household, having a child with an alpha that loved him, being bonded. A child's wishes really, but he felt them with a keenness that could only be acquired through a lifetime of being denied.

There was little she could do about much of it, but she went to Theseus and told him of how Credence longed for a beautiful dress. She knew that the two of them were becoming closer, and thought that this might be a chance for him to show his affection for Credence, to stake a claim on him. Theseus had approved of the idea, so she had got to work, designing an outfit with Theseus's input, making sure that the alpha agreed it was perfect.

She had come over with the dress, and placed it in a box in the kitchen, so that Credence wouldn't see it before it was time.  
"You're looking well," she told Credence as he arrived. It was true - he no longer looked so cowed or broken. He looked more comfortable in his skin, and he had clearly been able to eat better, stood a little taller

"Thank you ma'am-" Credence said politely, before getting distracted by the arrival of Newt with both of the children. Credence took Brona in his arms first, followed a moment later by Leo, and smiled proudly. Queenie walked with him over to the crib.  
"Isn't Brona thriving?" Queenie said softly, picking the little girl up and bouncing her happily. While the child was too young to think words, she could hear her joy clear enough.

"She's doing well," Credence murmured, and now his pride was clear. Credence didn't know that the reason for Brona's illness had been the obscurial within him, and Queenie wasn't going to be the one to tell him. What mattered now was that she was well.

Trying to chase those thoughts away, Queenie turned to Theseus, her eyes darting to the kitchen. Theseus frowned slightly.  
"Go on then?" she prompted. She was excited at the thought of how Credence would react, and wanted to see how he looked - she was sure the dress was the right size, but she needed to be sure of it.  
"Now?" Theseus queried.  
"Before dinner," she agreed.

Credence was worrying now, and Queenie took it upon herself to distract him, to tell him about what Jacob had been doing, and the curses she had dealt with at work. He leaned against her, and she rubbed her hand against his arm, soothing the other omega.

From the corner of the room, she could feel the Director's tension, and after a few moments Newt left Jacob to go and sit in his alpha's lap, his arms around Director Graves's shoulders. She knew the Director understood the plan, and was beginning to realise what it cost him to be here at this moment. She kept talking to Credence, knowing the Director wouldn't want her assistance, even if there was any she could give.

"Credence?" Theseus called out, and Queenie nudged him over, trying to get a look at his face.  
"Take a look, let me know if you like it?" Theseus instructed, holding out the box, and Queenie saw the sheer wonder in Credence's eyes as he opened it, his fingers brushing across the fabric. Credence was in awe of this simple garment, and Queenie felt herself blush, proud of what she had given him.  
"What is this?" Credence asked, and Queenie smiled, watching as he unfolded it.

The sheer happiness that Credence was sending out at that moment was almost dizzying. He was blissful beyond words, staring at the fabric, examining it carefully. After a few moments, he cleared his throat.  
"For me?"  
"For you. Gold is a colour my family uses a lot," Theseus answered, and Credence continued, thinking now that this was Theseus's claim, and that he was wanted. Queenie could feel her own tears threatening. She could feel Percival's anger and disgust, but he had Newt, and that was helping him.  
"Well, don't keep us waiting," she prompted Credence. "I'll look after the little ones until you return."

Credence scurried away, returning after a few minutes, hurrying into Theseus's embrace. She could feel the love between them then, and the desire.  
"You like it?!" she asked, rushing over to hug him.   
"I'm going to make dinner," she told him. Seeing the hope in his eyes she smiled. "You can come along if you'd like..."

She took his hand, leading him from the room. This was their time, omegas together, and she could tell that despite his joy he was frightened, unused to such kindness.  
"I made the dress, but Theseus was the one who enchanted it. He out protective spells in, and warming spells... he wanted it to be perfect," she explained as they worked on making dinner, and she could tell he was still a little uncertain, unused to the fineness of the fabric that surrounded him.  
"It is perfect," Credence murmured, and she heard the silent thought that followed. _I'm not_.

"You do look beautiful. He wants to get more clothes for you, but didn't want to overwhelm you," she explained.   
Credence was blushing, which was sweet, but he was also telling himself that he didn't deserve the kindness he was being shown, and that made her heart ache.  
"You do deserve it sweetheart," she told him, embracing him for a moment, then returning her attention to the food. "And you don't need to worry about spilling anything on that dress, it's designed so it won't get stained at all."

He looked so delighted, and she held him close for a moment, before returning to the others when food was prepared. She sat beside Jacob at the table, glad to see that Director Graves felt a little calmer. She could sense the looks that Theseus was giving to Credence, his hunger for him, and Credence was looking back with just as much desire and need.

By the end of the meal, Queenie wanted to get home and spend some time with her own alpha.  
"Thank you all, I'll see you soon, Jacob dear, let's go..." She grabbed his hand, and apparated home.


	6. +1 Queenie

Queenie liked surprises, they were just something that happened to other people. She enjoyed seeing the sheer joy on Credence's face as he was gifted a new outfit, or the bliss that Newt experienced when he was brought something that had been rescued and was angrily spitting poison. She liked feeling the warmth that shot through Theseus when Credence brought over some cookies he had spent the afternoon making, and the echoing delight from Credence as Theseus thanked him. Then there was Modesty's simple glee as Queenie braided her hair, looping it with ribbons and beads.

When people tried to surprise her, she remembered to look grateful, and acted surprised. She could feel their concern as they approached, and often they thought so loudly she had to overhear. But none of that mattered - she was grateful that they tried, that they were wanting to do something kind for her.

Whenever an attempt was made to give her a kind surprise, she reacted the way she felt others do. She only didn't respond that way when she could feel someone was hoping to humiliate or trick her. But such nastiness had been left behind in the halls of Ilvermorny, and she found herself now with a family. She had an alpha who she loved more than words could express, and friends that made her life bright. She had been gifted a fwooper chick that had been rejected by its parents, and which she spelled to silence every morning. She had Credence, who was always full of hope, and Jacob who would wrap his arms around her and make her feel whole.

Everything bad was fading now. Never gone - the shadow of it would show sometimes in her friends' eyes, in the whispered conversations with Credence about when children first manifested their magic, in the way that Graves ducked away when you went to embrace him. But the wounds were slowly closing, and in time healing would come.

She could tell her friends were plotting something - Tina, President Picquery and Graves had their mental walls up more than normal, Jacob started mentally roaring songs from the war, and Newt would list off as many creatures as he could think of when she walked into the room. Credence alone didn't seem to be in on it - there seemed to have been a collective agreement that Credence and Modesty were too sweet to keep secrets. Queenie contemplated commissioning Modesty as a spy, but suspected that Credence would disapprove if he found out, so put that idea to one side for now - it would be alright to wait and find out what came of it in time. She had no doubt that one of them would crack, soon enough.  
For now, she would have to bide her time.

Tina was being stubborn, but seemed happy. Queenie walked in to find she had made breakfast for the two of them and Jacob one morning, and embraced her.

Tina returned the cuddle.  
"So... uh, Madame President and I... that is, um... Seraphina's asked me for a drink this evening, will you two be alright if I-"  
"Go," Queenie insisted. "You go and patch things up with her. She knows your heart's in the right place, and she cares about you - she just couldn't be seen going soft."

Tina's nod was careful, and she was biting her lip now. Queenie grinned.  
"So, what are you going to wear?"  
Tina gestured down at her work clothes - they were practical for chasing criminals, suitable for making arrests, and utterly wrong for a date. Queenie shook her head.  
"No, no you aren't."  
"But..." Tina started to protest, before realising that they both knew Queenie would win. She sighed and nodded. "Just don't make me look like an omega."  
"As if I would," Queenie shrugged, and spent her break time at work designing a couple of new outfits for her sister. She went to check on her, only to be waylaid by Director Graves.  
"Hello Queenie, just the witch I was hoping to see-"  
"Director," Queenie greeted him. "What can I help you with?"  
"Theseus needs your help. Rather urgently actually, for all he denies it - he's finally persuaded Credence to learn some cooking magic."  
"That's brilliant."

"You haven't tasted Theseus's cooking," Graves answered with a grimace. "We can't have Credence learning that. You however-"  
"I can go and see him tonight if you'd like? I need to help Teeny with something, but then-"  
"Wonderful," Graves nodded. "If you can pop by around six, maybe teach him a couple of simple recipes - really, just make sure Theseus doesn't poison us all. Newt will be babysitting, so you don't need to worry about Brona getting in the way. Modesty wants to watch."

"I'm happy to help," Queenie agreed, beginning to calculate if she had enough spare fabric to create an apron for Modesty so she could help without ruining her clothes. Relief shone in Graves's eyes, and Queenie hoped that Theseus wasn't actually as awful at cooking as his friend seemed to think.

The rest of the day passed in a rush, and Queenie returned home with her sister as soon as she could. Tina looked surprisingly nervous, given she had been in meetings with the President all morning. She shifted her weight from side to side, fiddling with her sleeves.

"I decided on some outfit choices for you," Queenie told her. Tina pulled a face, but nodded, and leaned in to look. She frowned at the first suggestion.  
"That looks too omegan," she muttered, gesturing at the long flowing lines. Queenie considered, and adjusted it, shortening the skirt, altering the decoration, and cutting the neckline a little lower.  
"Will I be able to run?"  
"Teeny, it's a date, not a mission," Queenie sighed, but she adjusted the sketch of the shoes from heels to flats. 

The negotiation carried on for a while, each of them battling for their own view of what the outfit should like. Eventually, compromise was reached, and Tina allowed Queenie to dress her.  
"Beautiful," Queenie promised, as she quickly added some makeup to her sister's face. Tina rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away.  
"Have a good night," Queenie instructed, with a gentle shove towards the door.  
"You too," Tina called back, leaving. Queenie quickly tidied up, not wanting to chase her sister down the street. Once everything was as it should be, she headed over to Director Graves' house, to be greeted by Theseus.

"Thank you for coming," he greeted her with an enthusiastic embrace. "I really hope you can teach Credence to cook, he's so excited to learn. He wanted to learn to make pastries?"

"I can do that," Queenie promised, walking with Theseus into the house and smiling when she caught sight of Credence reading a book she had let him borrow. He was wearing a ruby dress that clung to his body, golden embroidery swirling down his sides and moving in the firelight. Blushing, Credence hid the book from view - she was still having to teach him that enjoying reading something wasn't sinful.   
"Hello Miss Queenie," he greeted her, before standing up and shyly embracing her. She returned the hug with affection, then walked with him to the kitchen.  
"I need to get changed," he mumbled, and raced off. 

Modesty stuck her head around the door, waving shyly. Queenie returned the wave, and pulled the apron from her bag.  
"I made you this sweetie, I thought you could wear it if we're cooking?"  
"Thank you," Modesty answered with a smile, putting it on over her dress. Queenie was just finishing tying the bow when Credence returned, wearing a plain white shirt and some dark pants.

"Thank you for this," he repeated, his gaze down a little shyly. Anxiety poured off of him in waves, but she could feel hope there as well - Credence always felt so much more than most people, and she wanted to do what she could to soothe him. He relaxed in her arms, before shyly kissing Theseus goodbye, before staring at the wand Theseus left behind on the worktop, shivering as Theseus's thumb tenderly caressed the new mating mark on his neck.

Modesty rolled her eyes and grinned at Queenie.  
"I know, no one likes seeing their big sibling being all romantic," Queenie agreed. Modesty giggled.  
"I like that he's happy though," she murmured, her eyes shining with truth. Queenie nodded, holding Modesty close for a moment before starting to prepare for cooking.

"Is it okay if we make some cakes?" Credence asked shyly.  
"Sure thing," Queenie agreed. She was proud of him for asking that - Credence was very good at creating meals (without the use of magic) from whatever was at the back of a store cupboard, but didn't know how to bake, or how to cook anything that he could have just as a treat. The life he had had before had never prepared him for that.

"Nothing too complicated to start with okay?" Queenie explained, not wanting to frighten him. "Jacob's creatures are a bit advanced, but we can make a start and do something that will still taste good."  
"Thank you ma'am," Credence mumbled. "I just want to make something nice..." His voice trailed off, and again she could hear his nerves.  
"Have you got your wand?" she asked, and Credence nodded, picking it up from where Theseus had left it.

"Then let's get baking," Queenie paused, looking at Modesty.   
"Sweetie, could you fetch that bowl, the one with the flowers? Thank you, pumpkin." She placed the bowl down on the worktop.  
"So first, we need the flour."

***

"Well, what do you think Modesty?" Queenie asked, looking down expectantly at the little girl. Modesty giggled at the attention, but nodded quickly.  
"It tastes good," she confirmed, reaching out to rest her hand on Credence's. "You made a good cake, not as good as uncle Jacob's, but nearly as good."

"I think I can handle 'nearly as good'," Credence replied with a smile, patting his younger sister's hair. "Thank you Queenie."  
"It's quite alright," Queenie answered. "I like having someone to cook with who can use magic - I love baking with Jacob, he... he astounds me, every time, but he's a No-Maj. And don't get me wrong, I love it, but cooking like this..." her voice trailed off, as she remembered clambering onto the counter as a child, grasping for her mother's wand. Credence nuzzled against her.

"I want to learn," Credence said softly. "I want to learn everything, all of your favourite recipes, and how to make food Theseus likes.... I still don't..." He shrugged, gesturing at the wand which he had put back on the worktop having completed the cooking. "I don't enjoy using magic. But I like this." 

Queenie could feel the fear beneath his words, but also saw the progress he had made, how he was learning to speak more openly. She was proud of him. He was a wonderful man.

"I'll teach you," she promised him, meaning the words with all her heart. "I'll teach you all I can, and I'll get you a book. I let Newt have my copy of '101 Spells for the Stay-at-Home Omega', so I'll not get that back, you know what he's like. But I'll get you one, and we can take a look and see what you want to learn, does that sound good?"

"Thank you," Credence murmured. She could hear his worries about asking too much, of being ungrateful, but the fact he didn't voice them was its own strange form of progress, and one she was proud of him for. She cuddled him for a moment, and then turned to try one of the cakes for herself.  
"These are good!"

Credence looked up cautiously, but reached for one and smiled, clearly realising she wasn't merely being generous in her judgement.  
"I think Theseus might like it," Credence said softly, and Queenie nodded.   
"You should give them to him..." she encouraged, able to sense that even now he still felt nervous. Credence nodded, eyes glancing down at the floor.  
"Are you going home now?" Credence asked shyly. "Because you can stay longer if you like?"  
"Is everything alright sweetie?" she asked gently, resting her hand on his shoulder - she didn't want to frighten him, but she needed to know if there was anything that should have concerned her. After a moment he shook his head, and she could tell there was the truth.  
"Theseus just asked me to distract you for a little so your sister could finish sorting out for her date," he mumbled. "But I really had fun, and I hope you'll cook with me again."

"Of course," she reassured, embracing both Credence and Modesty. "I like cooking with you both..." She waited until Credence had brought the tray out to present it to the others before she headed home, apparating into her kitchen. 

Jacob was standing by the stove hard at work, and he smiled to see her there.  
"Hello sweetheart," he greeted her, broad hands resting on her hips and pulling her close. No matter how many times she saw him, she relished that moment of intimacy and tenderness when they weren't alpha and omega, but merely lovers, two halves of a whole.

"Food smells good."  
"Tina told me you were out teaching Credence, I could hardly demand you cook after that," Jacob said, then raised a hand to quiet any further argument. He leaned across, kissing her softly on the cheek. He glanced at the candles around the room, and she took the hint, snapping them to life with the power of her will and the wave of her wand. Jacob looked at her in astonishment. He was always surprised, always excited, to see magic. He had helped them all, and despite his issues, he was part of the community now. More than that, he had Queenie, and she was the most remarkable person he had met, magical or not.

"I can hear you," Queenie mumbled, sneaking up beside him for a kiss.  
"So clever," he murmured, then returned his focus to the cooking. Queenie leaned in to help, but he shook his head, mentally checking off the different steps required to prepare the meal. It didn't take long for her to realise that he was blocking her, but she let him, tidying up around the apartment as he finished preparing the food.

The two of them sat together to eat, her foot brushing his beneath the table. He had made strudel, and she smiled as she thought of their meeting. It was easier somehow, to eat with him and feel at ease. She smiled, and felt from him the same joy, the same memories. In his thoughts she always looked radiant, and she giggled softly, taking a sip of the wine.

"You're thinking."  
"I am," he agreed. "I've been thinking a lot-" at that, Queenie suddenly realised what was going to happen. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the ring box, and kneeling before her.

"Queenie Goldstein," he began, and she could hear his nervousness. She dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"Yes."  
"You didn't let me ask," he teased, relief clear. "Will you marry me?"  
"I will," she promised, before kissing him deeply. She let him slip the ring onto her finger. It was a small one, and she knew he was worried, but all she cared about was that it was from him.

"The others knew didn't they?" she asked.  
"Not Credence," he agreed. "But the rest, they knew."

"We could have a ceremony if you wanted," Queenie suggested, with a smile. "I mean, it won't be legal, it can't be, but-"  
"Why can't it be?" Jacob asked curiously.  
"Well, you're a No-Maj," she pointed out.

"Then we can have a No-Maj wedding."  
Queenie hesitated, staring at her fiance in confusion.  
"Sweetheart, we can't have a No-Maj wedding," she pointed out. "Not with their records saying you're a woman, they won't allow it. No-Maj's have all kinds of funny rules about things like that."  
"I've got my army discharge papers," Jacob answered. "They say I'm a man, clear as day, and Graves agreed to sort out the paperwork on your side to stop MACUSA causing trouble. We can marry if you want to."  
Queenie could tell the truth behind his words, feel his hope and joy, and she leaned in to embrace him tightly. He kissed her in return, his fingers stroking through her blond curls.

"The others are waiting for us, if you want to see them," he told her. "I think they have some cakes to share... but we can stay here if you would rather.  
"We should go and see them-" Queenie murmured, then kissed him, her fingers lacing with his. He held her close for a few moments, before he reluctantly stepped away.  
"You have no idea how happy you made me."

She closed her eyes, and she could feel his bliss mirroring her own, a sense of contentment which left her feeling as though she was floating.  
"Just as happy as you made me," she promised, and leaned in to kiss him. The others could wait.


End file.
